Gates of Shattered Time
The Gates of Forgotten Time is the first location that the party reaches on their arrival at the Keep of Forgotten Time in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Story When reaching the Keep of Forgotten Time, the party passes through these Gates, being attacked by aegyl warriors. These are in truth, the anima of the strongest aegyl, destined to protect the Keep, bound by the Mist that overruns the area. As the Mist maintains the aegyl memories for eternity, the party is forced to fight the warriors for consecutive times, being able to free them once and for all from the chains of Mist that keep them for eternity. After this, the party heads to the Keep of Forgotten Time, in order to confront Feolthanos. Main Missions Mission 40: Winged Warriors This is a four-part battle. After all three enemy leaders are defeated, the stage is reset, which means all new summoned Yarhi vanish from your ranks and enemy units are resurrected. All allied units on the battlefield are also returned to their original starting positions, and enemy leaders, Espers, and Summoning Gates will switch around a bit. After each leader is felled four times, the mists of Time will finally cease to repeat the fight. Leaders * Time's Swordmaiden * Time's Warder * Time's Knight * Time's Man-at-Arms Monsters * Chocobo * Cactoid * Ixion * Raiden * Cu Sith Rewards * Dragon Bracers * Auracite X3 Goblin Pouch * Fire Crystal/Fire Gem Mission 41: Creator of Darkness Feolthanos, taking on the persona of the Judge of Wings, waits at the entrance to the gates. He will not approach the party until his three Scions are defeated. Belias starts off in the middle of the map, replaced by Mateus upon defeat, who is replaced by Chaos upon defeat. Unlike the previous main mission, the battlefield is not reset upon each Esper's fall. * Feothanos must be defeated to win this mission. Leaders * Feolthanos Monsters * Sahagin * Salamander * Cactoid * Cúchulainn * Belias * Mateus * Chaos Rewards * Carabineer Mail * Auracite Goblin Pouch * Water Crystal/Water Gem Side Missions Mission 78: Masterless Minions Capture all the Summoning Gates to win the mission. Monsters * Djinn * Shivan * Ramih * Raiden * Tonberry Rewards * Gigas Chestplate * Mirage Vest Goblin Pouch * Fire Crystal/Fire Gem Mission 81: Battle on the Big Bridge This is a battle against Gilgamesh and his partner, Enkidu. Multiple Enkidu will respawn throughout the battle, but the mission will only be completed when Gilgamesh is felled. Monsters * Gilgamesh * Enkidu Rewards * Durandal * Gaia Armlet Goblin Pouch * Earth Crystal/Earth Gem Summoning Melee This is a unique Summoning Melee because the identity of the enemy Yarhi will change randomly with each and every battle. As such, pay careful attention to the enemy ranks and adjust the Esper Troupe accordingly. Leaders * Sky Soldier * Sky Warrior * Dragon Knight * Sky Samurai Monsters * Djinn/Sahagin/Remora/Goblin * Salamander/Shivan/Quetzalcoatl/Cactoid * Balasa/Cúchulainn/Ixion/Golem * Lamia/Shivar/Sagittarius/Cu Sith * Ifrit/Shiva/Ramuh/Titan Rewards * Everburn * Auracite Goblin Pouch * Zodiac Ore * Diamond (Rare) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings